


7 Ways

by beepbeepbop



Category: Free!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, confused!Makoto, jealous!Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment passes as Makoto hesitates a beat too long, eyes wide and looking oddly caught out.</p><p>“No way. So there <i>is</i> someone you like!” Izawa’s expression is a mix of incredulity and glee, and—</p><p>Haru finds himself staring at Makoto, too.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>in which Haru tries to figure out who Makoto likes, but instead figures out why it bothers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t really get what’s the big fuss about, though…” Haru hears his classmate, Tsukade, mumbling.

“Seriously? Kissing is _awesome_ , man!” Izawa exclaims, slapping his friend on the back.

Haru sighs, a soft huff of annoyance that escapes his mouth as he stares out of the window, eyes drawn to the bird soaring freely in the air, wings spread wide. It’s good that he has had years of practice, as he mostly succeeds at tuning out the inane chattering in the classroom, until—

“Right, Tachibana?”

In spite of himself, Haru glances at Makoto, curiosity overwhelming his distaste for this frivolous line of conversation.

Surprise flits on Makoto’s face for a moment as he finds himself the subject of their classmates’ attention.

“Uh, what?” He asks, hands stilling as he drops the cat-shaped eraser he’d been playing with absentmindedly.

“Kissing is awesome, right?” Izawa repeats, leaning forward expectantly. Haru finds himself doing the same, shifting slightly closer towards Makoto, unconsciously holding his breath.

Does Makoto like kissing? The first thought that Haru has is that Makoto probably does; he’s the type that would be gentle and soft. An image, unbidden, pops up in his mind — Makoto hovering above someone, leaning downwards to reach them because he’s way too tall, hands gently cradling their face.

—Wait, _who_ has he kissed? This question strikes Haru abruptly as a sudden feeling of uncertainty curls in his stomach. Makoto has never mentioned anything about him kissing someone.

Makoto twists his fingers together, visibly uncomfortable.

“Uh, I'm— I’ve never.…” He trails off here, and Haru releases the breath he’d been holding,

So Makoto _hasn’t_ …? Haru exhales.

“What, you’ve never kissed anybody?” Tsukade seems genuinely shocked as he stares at Makoto, and Haru feels a sudden rush of annoyance. It’s fine to not have kissed anyone. Why are they pestering Makoto?

“Are you, like, _saving_ your first kiss for someone, or what?” Amusement laces Izawa’s tone as he directs a teasing smirk at Makoto.

 

A moment passes as Makoto hesitates a beat too long, eyes wide and looking oddly caught out.

“No way. So there _is_ someone you like!” Izawa’s expression is a mix of incredulity and glee, and—

Haru finds himself staring at Makoto, too.

He stares at the unmistakable pinking of his cheeks, the way he’s unconsciously biting the inside of his lower lip, and Haru feels like a fish that had just been flung out of the water.

 

Makoto likes someone?

Izawa is grinning now, delighted to have found out something about Makoto, something even Haru didn’t know. “Who’s the lucky one, Tachibana? Is it—”

“Sorry I’m late, class!”

Miss Ama-chan rushes in at this moment, effectively cutting Izawa and Tsukade off from harassing Makoto.

Haru catches the pure relief that flashes across Makoto’s face at the interruption when the two boys turn back to their seats.

 

He turns back to look out of the window. The bird is gone, now.

He frowns.

~  
Haru notes distantly, that Makoto is talking.

Haru doesn’t pay attention to his words, but he listens to the lull and cadence of Makoto’s voice as they walk home together from school, along their usual route.

He isn’t sure when it had happened, but somehow Makoto’s chattering had turned from annoying to… something somewhat soothing, filling in the silence pleasantly. He talks about everything, from the twins to their classmates and teachers, to the cats he meets at different places.

 _Almost_ everything, because Makoto never mentioned to Haru that he liked someone, or that he found anyone cute.

He’s pretty sure he’d remember if Makoto told him something like _that._

Is it because he thinks that Haru wouldn’t understand? Haru finds himself slightly offended at the thought until he admits that well, that’s true—he probably wouldn’t.

But that doesn’t mean Makoto can’t talk to him about that type of things.

“And then they said that…” Makoto trails off, pausing in the middle of his story. “Haru?”

Green eyes peer at him and Haru becomes conscious of the fact that his head is turned towards Makoto, and he feels caught out, somehow.

“You…”

_You never told me that you like someone._

Haru finds the words stuck in his throat, lodged like a fish caught in a net, struggling to break free.

“Hmm?” Makoto’s expression is open, and it turns quizzical when Haru tries to think of a way to rearrange the words so that it comes out more disinterested, and less…like he cared.

“What’s wrong, Haru?” Makoto asks, head tilted towards Haru, his bangs falling across his forehead.

His eyes are soft and very, very green, like the colour of the freshly cut grass in the morning, and he’s looking at Haru in a way that’s gentle, and it makes him wonder—

Is this the same expression he shows to his… _someone_?

Maybe he looks at them different; eyes fonder, expression even softer, and he might stand just a little bit closer to them, hands brushing…

Something twists in the area around his stomach, a feeling he couldn’t quite pinpoint, something close to irritation. He isn’t even sure _why_ he feels like this, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want to look at Makoto right now.

“Nothing.” Haru practically snaps, turning his head back in the direction of the ocean.

He resolutely ignores the way he could _feel_ Makoto’s confused stare, as his heart thuds in his chest. He _hadn’t_ meant to snap at Makoto, but it’s annoying how Makoto acts exactly the same as before, like he isn’t hiding something from Haru.

Which means he has probably liked the person for a long time, long enough that Haru hasn’t noticed any perceptible change in Makoto from whenever he started to fall for his… someone.

Haru digs his shoes into the sand harder than he has to.

 

The walk home is quiet after that.

~

“Do you know…if Makoto likes someone?”

The question slips out his mouth without Haru meaning for it to. In his defence, Makoto and Rei have already changed and are out of earshot, and it’s probably the only time he gets Nagisa alone before they all head home together.

There’s a long silence in which Nagisa stares at Haru, expression uncomprehending.

“…What?” Nagisa finally asks.

Haru can count of one hand the number of times he’s managed to render Nagisa speechless.

“I asked, do you know if…Makoto likes anyone.” The words are silted and unnatural on his tongue as Haru forces them out.

He doesn’t know why Nagisa is looking at him like he just sprouted another head.

“You’re asking me if our Mako-chan has fallen for anyone?” Something seems to click in Nagisa’s head, a slow smile curving on his face. It’s the same look he gets when he thinks of a ridiculous idea, or when he’s in on a secret— mischievous and _knowing._

So Nagisa already knew, Haru thinks. He tries to ignore the sting of betrayal at the realisation. “He told you?”

“He doesn’t have to _tell_ me, silly.”

The statement feels like a slap in the face. Is Makoto that obvious? Or is he just a terrible friend, for not noticing something so important about Makoto?

It’s probably the latter. Haru isn’t aware that his heart could sink any lower in his chest, but apparently it can.

Something must’ve shown on his face, because the amusement drops from Nagisa’s face, replaced by what looks like sympathy. And Haru doesn’t like it, doesn’t want to be looked at like that.

“Haru-chan—” He starts, but pauses when they hear footsteps and Makoto pokes his head into the locker room.

“Are you two ready to go?” He asks.

“Yep!” Nagisa says, but the look on his face tells Haru that the conversation isn’t over yet.

~

It’s been three days, and Haru still has no idea who Makoto’s someone is.

And it’s not like he’s blind—he notices the appreciative looks that girls give Makoto, he notices how they blush when Makoto smiles at them when he catches their gaze, how their voice sometimes turn one octave higher when they talk to Makoto.

It doesn’t just happen in school, it also happens when Haru is out with Makoto. Haru thinks of the last time when they were at the supermarket; the cashier girl took one look at Makoto and quickly dropped her gaze back to the mackerel they were buying, but Haru doesn’t miss the furtive glances she sneaked at Makoto beneath her fringe.

He definitely noticed the way she fumbled and almost dropped their change when Makoto smiled at her and said “Thanks.”

And that’s precisely the problem—Makoto is nice to _everyone_ — it’s difficult to tell when he’s just being friendly or he actually has… romantic feelings for them. For all Haru knows, he could be in love with anyone.

But _Nagisa_ knows that Makoto likes someone, even knows _who_ it is.

The thought doesn’t sit well with Haru, and he stamps down the inexplicable feeling of resentment prickling in his stomach. There’s no reason to be annoyed with Nagisa for noticing something that he should have known sooner.

But he isn’t even sure _how_ to tell if Makoto likes someone.

This realisation frustrates him— he’d never thought that his general lack of interest towards such things would turn into such a problem.

Despite his reluctance, Haru has no choice but to admit that he needs someone’s help—someone who’s experienced about these type of things.

 

A girl, preferably.

It’s not that he doesn’t talk to girls—he _does_ —, but there are only a few that he feels comfortable with, much less consider them friends.

At this point, there’s only one person he can think of who can possibly help him.

~

 

“You want to ask me about _what_?”

Gou looks at Haru like he’d just told her he hates swimming, and Haru wonders, briefly, if this is a mistake.

“Romance.” He spits the word out. “Stuff about…dating. Relationships.”

 

Gou is still staring at him, wide-eyed, and Haru feels a slow crawl of irritation along his skin. He doesn’t understand why people act so surprised that he’s not completely disinterested in this kind of thing. Granted, he has never shown an interest, but that was _before_.

“It’s about Makoto.”

Understanding dawns on Gou’s features, her blank stare instantly vanishing.

“Oh, Haru.” Her eyes soften imperceptibly, then they she exclaims, “You came to the right person! So, what’s the problem?”

Haru takes a small step back as Gou leans in with what seems like excitement, much closer than he’s comfortable with.

“I…” Haru changes his question, deciding to be as vague as possible— he doesn’t want Gou to react like how Nagisa did. “How do you tell if… someone likes someone?”

“You’re in luck, Haruka-senpai!” Gou lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “ I have _just_ the book for you.”

~

When the next swim practice ends, Haru finds a book shoved unceremoniously into his hands after he finishes showering and is listening to Makoto, Nagisa and Rei chat.

“There you go.” Gou says proudly.

 _Love and Romance_ , the book declared, red and pink hearts filling the cover.

He quickly puts it in his bag before Makoto sees.

“Good luck!” Gou gives him a wink, grinning mischievously.

 

“Thanks.”He mutters.

 

He doesn’t take out the book until he says goodbye to Makoto, when he reaches home.

 

A post-it sticks out of one of the pages, and Haru flips to that page.

_This is the page that you need!_

Haru carefully removes the post it, and underneath, the title of the page is —

 **7 ways to tell if you are in love**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for the super late update:( It seems like this fic is going to be much longer than i expected whoops, so it's probably going to be about 5 chapters long!

**1\. You pay them special attention**

_Consciously or unconsciously, your eyes seem to be drawn towards them all the time; it doesn’t matter who else is in the room._

 

So this means that Makoto would stare at the person he likes.

Resting his chin on his hand, Haru glances at Makoto from the corner of his eye as casually as he can. He follows Makoto’s line of vision, and it leads to…

…Miss Ama-chan.

 _Oh_ , Haru thinks, shoulders slumping involuntarily. Makoto is actually paying attention to the lesson, his brows slightly furrowed in concentration, and Haru tells himself it’s ridiculous to feel disappointed.

 

So Haru waits patiently, and his eyes catch on the movement of their classmate, the one that sits in front of Makoto, when she turns around to talk to him.

“Can I borrow an eraser, Tachibana-kun?” Her voice is sweet as she smiles at Makoto. Haru suddenly remembers her name— Hayami —she was the “prettiest girl in class”, according to their classmates.

Haru supposes she’s pretty, if you like girls with dark long hair and big eyes.

 

Does Makoto?

“Sure,” Makoto passes her his eraser, and Haru watches him closely when she thanks him and turns back in her seat.

Makoto’s eyes doesn’t linger on her, and there’s really no reason to be relieved.

(Haru lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.)

The breath is sucked back in when Makoto’s eyes meet his own. Makoto starts a little and Haru practically reads his mind at that moment. _He’s looking at me—not out of the window?_

Haru looks away quickly. Realizing that would make him seem like he was caught staring, he turns back to Makoto.

Sure enough, Makoto’s lips are twitching. Eyes bright with amusement, he cocks an eyebrow at Haru questioningly, _playfully_. Haru’s heart thuds, and instinct pulls his brows down into a frown. He can’t help looking away again as he thinks, _Stupid Makoto._

This wouldn’t work. If Makoto doesn’t stare the person he likes, how is Haru supposed to figure out who it is?

 

Usually, Haru would have given up by now—it’s taking too much effort, and futile ones at that. He isn’t sure why but there’s a strange sense of determination that makes him _want_ to know who Makoto likes.

After all, there are six more ways to tell who Makoto is in love with.

 

**2\. You’re really happy to be around them**

_You smile more when you’re with them, and you enjoy spending time with them doing anything._

 

Makoto smiles a lot.

This is something Haru _knows_ , but doesn’t make it a habit to think about. It has come to a point where he can classify Makoto’s smiles—there’s the amused one that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners; the happy and fond one that seems to appear unconsciously when he’s looking at his friends; and the surprised, open-mouthed one when his eyes widen slightly.

“Here,” Haru says, placing the two bowls of green curry on the table. He doesn’t particularly like green curry, but Makoto likes it, and he had a spare packet lying around. They’re studying together today at Haru’s house for the Japanese History test tomorrow, as the Tachibana residence isn’t the best place for that, due to a certain pair of twins. For convenience, they’re eating dinner at Haru’s place, and Haru ends up cooking.

“Thanks, Haru-chan.”

Right now, Makoto is smiling and it’s like the happy and fond smile that he gives his friends, but it’s _different_ , somehow. He has never been able to figure this smile out; it always appears at odd moments and catches Haru by surprise, leaving a strange swooping sensation in his belly.

 

“Stop calling me -chan.”

 

Pursing his lips, Haru sits down on the floor to eat, facing Makoto whose smile turns amused, eyes bright with mirth.

The curry tastes fine, but it feels like something’s missing. Yes, Haru decides, it’s missing the taste of mackerel. Scrunching his brows, he contemplates whether grilling another piece of mackerel is worth being nagged at by Makoto.

“Uwah, this is delicious, Haru!” Makoto interrupts Haru’s thoughts, eyes shining and looking way too happy about a simple bowl of curry.

Makoto would probably be even happier if the person he likes cooked for him—Haru imagines his lips curving in delight, green eyes soft with affection as he looks at them. It would probably happen all the time, especially since Makoto can’t cook…

“Haru?”

Eyes refocusing back on Makoto, Haru tries to ignore the sudden turn his thoughts are taking. Something must have showed on his face, because Makoto’s eyes are concerned when he looks at Haru.

“What?” Haru quickly schools his face back to what he hopes is a neutral expression, as he picks up his spoon to eat. Why is he zoning out, anyway?

 

Makoto’s curious eyes linger a moment longer on Haru, before he seems to accept that Haru’s fine, picking up his own spoon.

 

He’s smiling, again, as he eats.

 

Makoto is too easily pleased, Haru concludes. He also smiles at everyone—the quiet girl in class, the obnoxiously loud boys who try to engage them into a conversation, strangers that ask him for directions, and any child or kitten he meets. Whoever wrote the book obviously has never met Tachibana Makoto before, because it’s basically impossible to tell who he likes by observing who he smiles at—they’d come to the conclusion that Makoto likes everyone.

So Haru moves on to the next advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! Feel free to give any feedback or suggestions on what you would like to see next:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely slow update!! And it was kind of rushed, so this isn't the best chapter IM SORRY

The sight of Makoto talking to a girl that Haru doesn’t recognise makes him take a step back, heart beating a little faster than usual. This is not what he’s expecting when he decided to look for Makoto, who had disappeared about ten minutes ago to go to the washroom. Because—it’s not just a simple conversation, it’s a _confession_. That part’s obvious, even to Haru, given how the girl’s cheeks are pink, her head is slightly tilted downwards as she peers at Makoto through her eyelashes, hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

Haru knows that the common etiquette is to go back to the classroom and leave them alone because these things are private, but he can’t explain why he chooses to stay behind the wall to listen in.

“ —sorry…I can’t...” It’s Makoto’s voice, soft and apologetic. A soft breath escapes Haru’s lips involuntarily. For some reason, he was wondering if Makoto liked this girl, this girl who is a complete stranger to Haru.

Haru chances a small peek from behind the wall, just in time to catch the way the girl’s face falls. Haru thinks that that might be the end of their conversation, but he hears a hesitant, quiet voice.

“Can I ask why..? Do you—Do you already have someone you already like?”

There’s a pregnant pause, and Haru holds his breath unconsciously.

“Yeah…” 

The voice that answers is undoubtedly Makoto’s, and that just confirms any lingering doubts Haru had about Makoto liking somebody, because _that_ isn’t the tone Makoto uses when he’s lying.

But Makoto actually admitting it out loud is— Haru doesn’t know what to feel. His hands are sweating, pulse quickening at the unexpected confession from Makoto. He knows he has already heard too much, feeling like he just intruded on a private conversation.

The walk back to class is almost mechanical for Haru, legs moving automatically even when he feels kind of numb.

When Makoto finally returns to the classroom just before the break ends, Haru studiously avoids his gaze by fixing his eyes on the soaring bird outside the classroom window. After a while, he gives in to the temptation to peek at Makoto from the corner of his eyes. He looks just a little flustered, eyes blinking a little more than usual, but other than that he’s acting like nothing had happened, as if it’s completely normal to be confessed to.

It probably is, for Makoto.

The realisation leaves Haru slightly disoriented, like he’s suddenly seeing Makoto in a different light—it’s no longer just _Makoto_ , the shy, kind boy he has known since they were children; he is also tall, and muscular, someone that people find attractive, someone that people would want to be romantically attached to.

He suddenly feels like he doesn’t really know Makoto anymore, and he doesn’t like it. 

If Haru could just find out who Makoto likes, maybe things could go back to normal, and Makoto return to being _Makoto_.

 

 **3\. You talk about them often**

_Your thoughts always stray towards them, and you find yourself talking about them just a little too much around your friends._

 

Makoto has the habit of filling up the silence, although not uncomfortable, with his own thoughts and musings while Haru gives the occasional ‘hmm’, half-listening.

So how is it that Makoto doesn’t talk about the person he likes? It’s not like Haru hasn’t heard his classmates rambling about whoever they’re interested in— he knows that Makoto is probably thinking about them more often than not. Nagisa’s knowing smile pops up in Haru’s head, and he wonders if it’s just _him_ that Makoto doesn’t talk about them to.

The thought doesn’t sit well with Haru.

~  
“Well, Makoto-senpai seems to like everyone—”

“No, I mean in the romantic sense, someone he’d like to…kiss.” Haru fumbles the word, stomach feeling funny at the idea of Makoto kissing anyone. But it’s what Makoto wants, right? Considering how he’s saving up his first kiss, for them.

“Oh!” A small flicker of relief passes through Haru at the look of surprise on Rei’s face. So he isn’t the only one left out about this. The thought is short-lived, however, as Rei speaks up again.

“In that case, I guess it would make sense…” Rei’s expression is thoughtful as he pushes up his glasses, and Haru is left looking at him in betrayal.

 _What would make sense?_ He wants to ask, because _nothing_ about Makoto liking someone makes any sense to him.

“Who is it?” He asks instead.

“Uh…” Rei’s eyes dart away from Haru, visibly uncomfortable, and a sinking feeling settles in Haru’s stomach. “I think Makoto-senpai has his reasons for not saying anything. It’s not really my place to say it…”

Haru understands, somewhat, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it.

“What are you two talking about?” Nagisa appears out of nowhere, full of uncontained enthusiasm as he tiptoes to throw his arm around Rei’s shoulder.

“Haruka-senpai was just asking me…some things…” Rei says vaguely, but Nagisa’s eyes light up immediately.

“The thing about Mako-chan?”

Haru tries to keep his expression dispassionate, while Rei sputters.

“How did you—?”

“Haru-chan is way too predictable,” Nagisa smiles in a way that is annoyingly knowing.

Leaning in closer towards Haru, a mischievous look spreads over Nagisa’s face. “But why do you care, Haru-chan?”

Why does he care? Haru frowns, perturbed by the sudden question. Does he really need a reason to care about who Makoto likes? It’s only natural that he would be curious about something he had been apparently oblivious to, when he always thought he knew everything about Makoto.

And also the mild irritation he feels when he thinks of everybody knowing this about Makoto, when he doesn’t.

Haru isn’t going to admit this out loud, knowing that he would sound childish and petty. Instead, he looks away from Nagisa and Rei, unable to help the sullen expression from appearing on his face.

“Don’t sulk, Haru-chan! You’ll get wrinkles!”

Haru scowls harder.

~

“So… Gou told me you were asking for advice. About Makoto.” There’s a shit-eating grin on Rin’s face, and Haru silently reminds himself to never to confide in Gou again.

“Yeah.” Haru answers shortly. He should’ve known something was fishy when Rin asked to meet Haru, without mentioning swimming or challenging him to a race.

“Wow,” Rin blinks, smug smile replaced by a genuinely surprised expression. “I didn’t actually believe you would get your act together this fast, but I guess I’m wrong.”

Get his act together? Haru frowns.

“So? How’s the progress?” Rin looks expectant.

“There’s no progress.” Haru bites out the words, his frustration making him admit it. “I haven’t found out who he likes.”

“Wait, wha—?” The confusion on Rin’s face makes Haru wonder if they were even talking about the same thing. “ You haven’t found out who…Makoto likes?”

Wait. The way Rin said it makes it sound like—

“ _You_ know who Makoto likes?” Haru can’t help the accusation in his tone, because this is getting ridiculous. Even _Rin_ knew, and he was in Australia for years. “Who?”

Rin blinks at him again, and is quiet for a moment as he stares as Haru. Irritation builds along Haru’s skin, and he wants to snap at Rin. Why isn’t he speaking?

“Jesus,” Rin finally says, hand coming up to press against his face. “I should’ve known we overestimated you there.” He’s not even talking to Haru; it sounds like he’s talking to himself.

“Who is it?” Haru presses.

“Are you seriously asking me this?”

“Yes.”

“You should talk to Makoto yourself.”

Haru exhales loudly, glaring at Rin. He doesn’t get why Rin liked to make things unnecessarily difficult, when he could just _tell Haru who Makoto likes._

Rin doesn’t look fazed by Haru’s glare, and Haru wonders why he bothers having friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU so much for not giving up on this fic! All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated:) Especially if you spot any errors, because I didn't edit this:(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which haru gets more confused

**4\. You get flustered**

_You get nervous around them sometimes; small ordinary actions like physical contact can cause inexplicable blushing and increases in your heart rate._

 

Makoto gets flustered easily, Haru thinks, but he doesn’t think it’s around any specific person; he just sometimes gets jittery about small things like being late for school, or not stripping in public.

Even so, Haru doesn’t recall seeing Makoto blush for reasons other than embarrassment. He chances a glance at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes as they walk along the road out of school. His expression is serene and calm, smile tilting the corners of his mouth as he chatters on about something funny that happened in class that day. Haru tries to imagine it; a red tinge spreading across Makoto’s cheeks as his eyes widen, biting his lip like he does when he’s nervous.

The person Makoto likes probably sees it all the time.

 

The sudden thought comes out of nowhere, and it’s just a logical conclusion, but the realisation hits Haru harder than he expects. That’s right, he thinks, there’s no reason for him to see Makoto blush.

He doesn’t realise he’s spacing out until a loud ring sounds out behind him, and he turns to see a cyclist heading directly towards him, and—

“Watch out!” The cyclist yells.

“Haru!”

There’s a sharp tug on his hand, and Haru finds himself stumbling into something solid and warm, something that smells like…

 

_Makoto_.

His brain is one second too slow to process this fact, and in this one second, he has already taken a large inhale of the scent. Haru also realises that his face is pressed, basically, into Makoto’s chest. Horrified, he tries to regain his balance as Makoto steps back a little, one hand still gripping Haru’s shoulder.

“Sorry, boy!”

Haru turns to look at the cyclist, who definitely doesn’t look very sorry, speeding down the rest of the road. A soft touch against his cheek diverts his attention back to Makoto, and the annoyed ‘tsk’ threatening to leave his mouth halts as his head automatically tilts upwards to look at Makoto. He must have unthinkingly leaned forward, as he finds himself looking directly into forest green eyes, closer than he expects. 

 

Haru freezes, the words dying in his throat. He doesn’t know why he’s staring, or why his pulse is quickening. All Haru knows is that he’s suddenly aware of how close he is to Makoto, close enough to count each individual freckle on Makoto’s face and the dark eyelashes fanning across his cheeks.

“Are you okay, Ha—...ru?” Makoto blinks, words trailing off. He must’ve seen something on Haru’s face, as he quickly drops his hand back to his side and takes a step back. Haru isn’t sure, but he thinks that he sees a light pink flush spread across Makoto’s cheeks. To his horror, his face starts to warm, for _no reason at all_. Hastily, he turns his head from Makoto and hopes that Makoto didn’t see the inexplicable heat on his cheeks.

“I’m fine,” Haru forces out, and starts walking again. Even though Makoto doesn’t reply him, he feels strangely relieved when he hears Makoto’s footsteps behind him. The silence is awkward, stilted in a way that is foreign to both Makoto and Haru. Just as they reach the stairs up to their houses, Makoto finally speaks up, effectively breaking the tension.

“Want to come over for dinner? My mom’s making curry tonight!”

Haru isn’t sure why, but something twists in his stomach as he realises Makoto’s pretending that nothing happened. That doesn't make sense, he thinks, annoyed. _Nothing_ happened. 

“No, thanks.” Haru feels slightly guilty when Makoto’s shoulders droop a little, but all he knows is that he can’t be around Makoto right now, especially when the ghost of Makoto’s touch still lingers on his cheek. 

Makoto masks his disappointment quickly, covering it with a cheerful “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“See you.” 

~

Haru slams the book shut, the words _inexplicable blushing_ ringing in his head. What does that even mean, he wonders.

**5\. Scent**

_You like the way they smell._

Haru frowns down at the book as he sits on the bed—the tips in the book seem to be getting worse and more vague. Haru has never particularly noticed the _smell_ of anybody before, and he wonders if Makoto does. It just seems kind of weird to Haru; he rarely gets close to people, close enough to be able to smell them.

As he is thinking this, he spots something on the corner of his desk that doesn’t seem like one of his clothes. Picking it up, he realises it’s Makoto’s jacket that he must have left at Haru’s house the last time he came over.

It’s the forest green one that Makoto really likes to wear, and Haru purses his lips. How troublesome; he has to return Makoto the jacket tomorrow because he’s probably wondering where he lost it. The cotton is soft in Haru’s hands, and for some inexplicable reason, he brings the jacket up to his nose.

Haru is vaguely aware that what he’s doing is slightly weird and maybe creepy, but he’s distracted by the smell of the jacket. The scent is somehow foreign yet so familiar at the same time, like Haru has inhaled the same scent before—

—because this is _Makoto’s_ smell.

 

The realisation causes Haru to freeze, as at this moment he notices that he’s basically _sniffing_ Makoto’s clothes, and he drops the jacket like it had burnt him. Distantly, he registers that his face feels warmer than usual but he ignores it, forcing his attention back onto the book.

_You like the way they smell._

 

(Suddenly it seems a little less weird to like someone’s smell.)

~

 

“Haru, you’re just eating mackerel and rice again?” Makoto asks, looking closer at Haru’s bento as they sit on the rooftop for lunch.

Haru freezes in the middle of rolling his eyes at the nagging, because Makoto is kind of leaning over him, arm brushing against Haru’s, and suddenly he’s aware of how close Makoto is. It’s the same smell from yesterday, oddly familiar and somewhat calming, yet Haru doesn’t feel very calm at all. Somehow this is different from smelling Makoto’s jacket—this is Makoto, _in person_ , and even Haru who doesn’t have the best sense of propriety knows that it’s probably socially unacceptable to sniff someone without their permission.

In the most objective way possible, Haru admits that Makoto smells pleasant, and this fact is distracting. Feeling strangely trapped by Makoto’s proximity, his hands twitch restlessly by his side until Makoto leans back. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to notice Haru shifting away from him subtly.

 

Maybe Makoto wouldn’t even notice if Haru doesn’t return his jacket— the task of bringing it back to Makoto seems like tremendous effort all of a sudden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rlly sorry for the super long hiatus!! Thankyou so much for reading＼(￣▽￣)／ All comments and feedback greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Haru has a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i'm sorry for extremely slow updates!! i wrote this as soon as i could after my exams but i didn't edit it so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!!! :)
> 
> I really plan on completing this fic, but the last chapter will probably take really long just a warning in advance haha

6.  **You try to get closer to them.**

 

_Everything they do seems great to you, and you can’t help but compliment them or find ways to be closer to them._

 

Haru looks down at his Math paper. A. Good enough, he thinks. The class is noisy with the typical sounds of distress and celebration as they receive their Math exam grades, and Haru sighs a little. It’s just grades, in the end.

“Uwah, I got a ‘C’…” There’s a hint of a whine in Makoto’s voice and Haru can almost see him pushing his lower lip outwards like he does when he’s upset.

“Do you want me to teach you, Tachibana-kun?” A female voice sounds, and Haru turns to see Hayami with her chair pushed sideways so she’s facing Makoto. “I did pretty well for this paper,” she says, and the worst part is that Haru knows that she isn’t deliberately showing off. Even Haru knows she’s one of the top students in class, although he isn’t particularly concerned about this type of things.

Somehow, he doesn’t expect it when Makoto replies happily “You don’t mind?”

Her voice is gentle when she says, “Of course not,” but something about it still bothers Haru, a low simmering feeling in his gut when he sees the way she’s looking at him. Makoto remains stupidly oblivious, agreeing happily and Haru wants to say  _idiot, can’t you see she likes you_ , but he keeps quiet and scowls silently. 

What’s so good about an A+, anyway? Haru stares down at his ‘A’, but suddenly it doesn’t seem satisfactory anymore. Irritated, he stares out of the window, at the flying birds, and wishes he was as free as them. He almost manages to tune out Hayami and Makoto’s conversation, until he hears Makoto say “wow, you’re so good at this…”

 _You can’t help but compliment them._  The book’s advice chooses to pop up in his head at this moment, and Haru freezes.

Does Makoto like her back? He’s complimenting her, after all.

The unpleasant feeling in his gut intensifies when he sees Makoto’s genuine expression and the pinking of Hayami’s cheeks. Haru doesn’t want to admit that objectively, they look good together—Makoto’s tall and good-looking, and as much as he doesn’t particularly like Hayami, Haru knows that she’s pretty.

 

But for some reason, the sight of them together makes Haru want to look away, wishing that time would pass faster so he could go home.

 

~

 

“You seemed really happy talking to Hayami,” Haru wants to take back the words as soon as they left his mouth unthinkingly. He sounds…almost  _petty_ , and he doesn’t want to think about why.

“Hayami-san?” Makoto sounds surprised, like he wasn’t just chatting happily with her and complimenting her. “Hayami-san is really good at Maths! And she’s really good at explaining too—”

“You could’ve just asked me,” Haru couldn’t help but cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore.

Makoto blinks at him, expression uncomprehending.

“… about the math paper,” Haru explains, until he remembers that he only got an 'A'. A slow curl of embarrassment crawls up his neck to his face, and he mutters “… nevermind.”

Walking a little faster so he doesn’t have to look at Makoto’s face, he kicks the sand with a little more force than necessary and watches as the motion sends the sand grains flying.

“I didn’t want to bother you, Haru,” Footsteps catch up to Haru, and he has no choice but to glance at Makoto. His voice is gentle as usual, but his face betrays his confusion at Haru’s behaviour. Concerned green eyes dart around Haru’s face, like Makoto is trying to figure Haru out, and Haru quickly turns his head away. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

He isn’t sure why he doesn’t want Makoto looking at him for too long; it feels like Makoto would be able to read Haru just by staring at him, even when Haru can’t figure his own behaviour out. 

Makoto keeps quiet, but Haru feels his gaze burning at the back of his head as he hastens his steps. Haru knows he’s being difficult, but he _hates_ this; hates feeling like a child throwing a tantrum, and the worst thing is that even he doesn’t know what he’s irritated about. _Of course Makoto prefers to ask Hayami, who has better grades and is probably more patient than Haru._

A warm hand on Haru’s left wrist halts his footsteps, and Haru momentarily forgets about his annoyance as Makoto steps closer to him. Usually, Makoto chooses not to press when Haru gets into one of his moods, to let him cool off on his own. Somehow this time, Makoto doesn’t seem to be doing so.

“I still have one question I’m not sure about,” Makoto’s expression is earnest, hand still clutching Haru’s wrist. “Do you mind teaching me?”

Haru stares at Makoto, brain slowly processing Makoto’s words. It doesn’t make much sense—He’s pretty sure Hayami explained it all perfectly clearly to Makoto. So why is Makoto asking him?

 

Makoto holds Haru’s gaze steadily, lips curving upwards slightly in a hopeful, tentative smile.

 

Oh.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Haru shrugs, hoping he appeared nonchalant.

 

~

 

“You’re a good teacher too, Haru!” Makoto says later in his room, and Haru stamps down the swell of pride that the words bring—Makoto probably still prefers Hayami. Mood darkening at the thought, he purses his lips in acknowledgment, standing up to pack up his papers.

Makoto stands up to help him, arm brushing Haru’s as he sweeps his stuff away from Haru. He says casually, “I’ll ask you first next time, Haru.”

Haru stills for a moment, turning his head towards Makoto, who’s still packing up the papers, but looks up when he senses Haru’s gaze. Maybe it’s the lighting, or the angle, but Makoto’s eyes look especially green, and the small smile curving his lips seems just slightly shy.

For some reason, Haru’s heart feels like it’s stuttering in his chest, and he hastily shoves his paper into his bag, turning away. There’s really no reason for the heat spreading up to his ears, when Makoto’s probably just saying it to appease him. He doesn’t reply, instead muttering an excuse to leave.

When he reaches home, heart still beating a little fast, he notes with horror that there’s a faint red tint to his ears and cheeks. He prays that Makoto didn’t notice it, because it makes no sense at all. He stares at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, and concludes that he must be falling sick—that would explain the strange feelings he’s been having lately. Maybe it’s a fever, or a cold, he thinks. A nap would probably solve it, he tells himself as he collapses on his bed.

 

(He ignores the voice inside his head that tells him that that isn’t it.)

 

~

 

Logically, Haru shouldn’t bother with the book anymore, considering how useless it had been in helping Haru figure out who Makoto likes. (Unless the one he likes is Hayami, but Haru doesn’t really want to think about that.)

 

So he isn’t sure what makes him pick up the book, flipping to the bookmarked page. It’s the last ‘tip’, and it’d probably be as useless as the last 6, Haru thinks. He’d be able to return Gou her book, and resign himself to the fate of being a bad friend and never knowing who Makoto likes. Feeling slightly unsettled at the thought, Haru scans the last ‘tip’ on the bookmarked page.

 

7\. **You get jealous.**

 

 _This is probably the most telling of all signs— it bothers you to think of them being romantically interested in other people. You try to support them, because you do want them to be happy, but the unpleasant feeling at the thought of them liking somebody else makes it difficult._ You _want to be the one making them happy._

 

Haru’s grip on the book slackens, and the pages flip messily, but he doesn’t care.

 

Jealous.

 

The word echoes in his mind, and Haru feels like he’s been slapped. There’s a faint rushing in his ears, and he suddenly thinks of Makoto’s gentle smile, how green his eyes looked up close, how he smelt from that time he pulled Haru closer to him to avoid the cyclist.

 

 _Why do you care, Haru-chan?_ Nagisa’s teasing voice from the other day pops up in his head, and it feels like his heart drops as he thinks, _oh._

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Makoto to like anyone— he doesn’t want Makoto to like anyone _else._

 

The deep ache in his chest at the thought scares Haru, and he feels like he can’t breathe. This must be the feeling that romance movies and novels constantly describe— Haru has always thought of them as unrealistic and exaggerated, but now it doesn’t seem so stupid anymore when the overwhelming revelation is happening to him.

 

 _Well, shit._ He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah, took you long enough Haru.
> 
> Hahaha thankyou so much for still reading this fic!! I'm sorry Haru is kind of a dick in this fic but it's just because he's emotionally constipated!! He's really sweet otherwise hahaha
> 
> I love all feedback and comments!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus: /
> 
> But I'm really excited to continue this fic! 
> 
> +i would really appreciate your feedback!:D


End file.
